


i wouldn’t know (where to start)

by IenakIuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Soft Supercorp, angst??? idk, aw, babies and also literal babies, cute family moments, definitely some angst, ooof i decided to add more!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IenakIuthor/pseuds/IenakIuthor
Summary: Lena had warmed up some milk for her, sang her favourite nursery rhyme “Down by the Bay” 20 times, read multiple fairy tales, even did some skin-on-skin. Nothing was working.Her poor, red-faced, miserably exhausted baby is still crying.orLena climbs into her daughter’s crib to calm her down and Kara finds them like that.and more!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!
> 
> this is the first fanfic i’ve ever written and actually finished. which is a giant accomplishment for me yay! 
> 
> so this is based off that video of the guy climbing into his crying baby’s crib and the baby calms down. 
> 
> i saw someone quote the original video with “a supercorp fanfic like dis pls” and i was like WHY NOT. let’s give the people what they want they deserve it! 
> 
> so this is an ode to all supercorp shippers, miss kara danvers, miss lena luthor, miss future lorelai danvers luthor and especially to the person who said “a supercorp fanfic like dis pls”. may all your wishes come true. 
> 
> just a heads up, this is unbeta-ed and also UNEDITED!!!! i did not do a re read of this and am just blinding posting it! so go easy on me. constructive criticism is accepted and appreciated. also pls lmk if u want me to continue this into a series or smth? i wouldn’t be opposed to it 8) 
> 
> go forth and read!!!! enjoy the ride

It was chaos.

Lena did well under pressure, don’t get her wrong, but she was at wits’ end. She could do well in commanding a room of entitled, rich white men. She faced off a mass murdering psychopath (who also plays the role of her brother) when he tried to take her life before. 

However, she did not know what to do right now, with her beautiful baby screaming and crying, showing no sign of ever calming down. Simply put, Lena was out of her element. 

Lena had warmed up some milk for her, sang her favourite nursery rhyme “Down by the Bay” 20 times, read multiple fairy tales, even did some skin-on-skin. Nothing was working. 

Her poor, red-faced, miserably exhausted baby is still crying. 

“Hey, love. We got to sleep now, see? The clock here says eleven forty-seven. It’s really late, darling. I know you’re tired, Mommy’s tired too. Let’s just close our eyes and sleep, yeah?” She tries to soothe the mighty Lorelai Danvers-Luthor, swaying back and forth in a calming manner.

All her tiny speech yielded was a ferocious yet obviously exhausted cry from her eleven month old baby. 

Lena sighs. Her bones ached, her muscles are sore and she yearns for her warm bed with her wife’s strong arms wrapped around her. But Kara was out on Supergirl duties trying to put out a fire in one of the apartment buildings across town. 

Lena wishes Kara was home, where she definitely would’ve known what to do. Kara is much better than Lena at taking care of their daughter, which did make Lena quite insecure at raising Lori, but she knew their daughter was in good hands if Kara is present at all times. 

It isn’t that Lena didn’t love her daughter or strayed away from trying to raise her. Lena loved Lori with her entire soul, as much as you could love someone you grew within you for 9 months only to push them out of you while experiencing excruciating pain. Lori is half her, half Kara, what’s not to love? 

Lena wants only the best for Lori. The best diapers, the best clothes with the best fabrics, the best cot, and the best high chair. What’s so wrong in wanting the best mother for Lori when that option was obviously Kara between the two of them? Kara doesn’t know about Lena’s self-doubt when it comes to being a mother, and Lena hopes she never does. 

Kara makes being a mother look effortless. Kara dotes on Lori. She offers to change her diapers, offers to feed her, clean her, put her to sleep. Kara talks to Lori in Kryptonese every night, which soothed Lori enough for her to fall asleep. 

It wasn’t working when Lena did it. Lena had learned Kryptonese when she and Kara were still dating and now is fluent enough to read some fairy tales in Kryptonese, but Lori just isn’t having it. She protested in loud cries and rubbed her red face into the junction of Lena’s neck and shoulder, a sure sign of her being tired. 

Lena just isn’t sure what her daughter wants and she feels like a terrible mother. 

On the verge of tears, Lena kisses Lori’s sweet smelling fuzzy head of hair, before laying her down and rubbing her back, all the while listening to loud whines coming from her daughter. 

“It’s okay, sweet girl. Jeju will be home real soon and you’ll feel much better, alright?” 

Lori rolls over and tried to stand up using the hand Lena was hovering over her, only to yank her face onto Lena’s stomach through the cot’s barrier, whining and pulling at Lena’s shirt.

Exhausted out of her mind and out of options, Lena lifts her right leg onto the sturdy cot and pulls her entire self into Lori’s cot, trying to avoid hurting Lori in any way. The moment she is settled, Lori threw her tiny body onto Lena’s. 

And silence. 

Lena looks down at her daughter, finally settled and quietly sucking on her thumb (a bad habit Lena aims to stop, but a problem to tackle another day). Lori’s eyes are closed and she looks peaceful despite the tear tracks down her face.

Lena quickly ducks her head down to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead and settled in the tiny cot. The cot obviously wasn’t made to cater to Lena’s body but she stays put and dares not moves a muscle, lest Lori starts crying again if she moves. 

She doesn’t remember falling asleep, but the next thing she remembers is waking to the feel of a warm palm on her face. She opens her eyes, only to see her beautiful wife’s face smiling down at her. 

“Hey.” She whispers, careful to not wake a sleeping Lori. She doesn’t know how long it’s been since she knocked out, but she knows it hasn’t been long enough. 

“Hey, you guys having a sleepover with me?” Kara replies, her voice just as quiet as Lena’s and her hand leaves Lena’s face to stroke a careful thumb across Lori’s cheek. 

“She didn’t want to sleep and I didn’t know what to do.” Lena says, with a hint of insecurity in her voice. Her palm on Lori’s back to steady her in case she falls of Lena’s chest starts stroking the sleeping baby’s back. Kara catches the obvious distress in her tone and puts it in the back burner to handle with when Lena’s more awake. 

“Well obviously you knew what to do, babe. She’s sleeping.” Kara says with a soft smile and leans down to press a gentle kiss on Lena’s forehead, “You’re an amazing mom, Lena.” 

Tears prickle at Lena’s eyes and she blinks them away before Kara can see them, “How was the fire?” 

“Put out by yours truly. Everyone is safe, and happy to be safe. Especially me. Look at my two cute girls. Can you hold that position for a bit more? I need to get a picture of this.” Kara bents down to get her phone out of her boot and quickly snaps a picture of Lena and Lori in the cot before leaning over them again with a big smile. “Is there space for me?”

“No, I can’t even fit myself in here.” Lena mumbles, sleep calling her back. 

Kara bents down and places another kiss on her wife’s forehead before carefully lifting both her wife and child and flies them back to the master bedroom. Lena is already asleep by the time she’s placed on the bed, a soundly sleeping Lori on her chest. 

Kara speeds through getting cleaned up and putting her pyjamas on, and makes it back to bed with her loves in record time. Before switching the lamps off, she makes a mental note to remind Lena just how amazing of a mother she is every single day. 

-

Lena wakes with a start in the morning, her chest feeling much lighter than it did last light, physically, not emotionally. She turns in bed to find it empty, her wife and daughter missing. 

Slowly getting out of bed, her bones groaning and cracking at odd places, she then makes her way to where she can smell the cooking of a delicious breakfast. 

Rounding the corner to the kitchen, she sees her now fully awake daughter in a high chair, shoving smashed bananas into her mouth. Lena walks up to her and kisses her head before leaning down and blowing a raspberry on her cheek, making the baby laugh with glee. 

“Hey! Look who’s awake. Lori say Mama!” Kara says, shooting Lena a quick beam and Lori babbles, her mouth full of bananas.

Lena walks up to Kara and buries her face in between Kara’s shoulders and lets out a big sigh, nuzzling and inhaling Kara’s scent. She hears Kara switch off the stove and feels her turn to wrap her arms around Lena. With her eyes still closed Lena leans up and is rewarded with kiss, which she melts into. 

“Breakfast is ready.” Kara murmurs before placing another kiss on Lena’s lips.

Lena hums and goes to pull away to get some plates only to be pulled back into Kara’s arms. “Not so fast, speedy. Why the sleepover in the cot yesterday?” Kara questions, taking a fast but gentle approach to the topic. She had heard Lori’s wails yesterday when she was putting out the fires and even heard Lena’s apparent silent sobs as she tried to calm their daughter. 

Lena tenses in Kara’s arms and hides her burning face in Kara’s neck. She mumbles a response into said neck and Kara sighs.

“What was that, baby?” Kara coaxes, knowing it must be difficult for Lena to admit when she’s going through a tough time, especially when it comes to being a mother. She spares quick glance at Lori’s direction, making sure she’s happy and occupied, before returning her attention back to Lena.

Lena lifts her head slightly. “She couldn’t sleep last night, and I tried everything but she wouldn’t calm down. So I climbed in. It was a stupid thing to do, but it calmed her.” 

Kara rubs her palm down Lena’s back to soothe her, “Hey, you did the right thing, don’t you see? You tried everything and only you laying with her worked. She only wanted her Mommy.” 

Kara feels her shirt getting damp and tightens her hold on Lena, grounding her and making her feel safe and loved and everything she deserves to feel. “You did a great job, baby. Lori thinks so too, I know it. You’re such a great Mom to her, I don’t know anyone better to raise her with.” She softly says into Lena’s hair, placing kisses here and there to make her point. 

They stand there for a minute more, before Lori starts to protest at being left out of the sudden cuddle session. Lena let’s out a watery laugh when Kara harrumphs and points at their daughter with a finger. “No cuddle sessions for babies who think mashed bananas is their outfit of the day!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first sign of powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, some of you wanted more of these babies so here ya go!
> 
> once again, unbeta-ed. however, i did do a read through of it, but still might have missed a few errors here and there so forgive me. 
> 
> p.s. idk why i keep making lori cry. poor baby. i promise she won’t cry in the next one. 
> 
> for now, go forth and read! enjoy the ride.

Lori Danvers Luthor was a happy baby. She was full of gummy smiles and cheeky giggles and she handed those out like they were free. She would giggle boisterously at her Jeju when she made silly faces at her and break out into a huge smile when she saw her Mommy coming to her for cuddles. Her Jeju and Mommy were the greatest and most constant reason for her wide smiles and her cheeky giggles. The house was never too quiet, always filled with Lori’s laughter or the sound of her mothers trying to make her let out that precious laughter.

She even laughed for Auntie Alex, who would mimic gun shots and carry Lori around like she was Supergirl. When Auntie Sam would kiss her cheeks a thousand times leaving her breathless as the kisses tickled her soft skin. When Grandpa J’onn softly tells her stories of unknown lands and projects the image in her mind. When Uncle Winn would sit her on his knees and bump her up and down, pretending to be on a rollar coaster. When Uncle James made silly faces at her, capturing every smile she would grace him with. When Nana Eliza would sit her on the high chair and conduct safe and baby proof experiments.

Some would even say that she was the happiest baby ever born.

But now, Lori Danvers Luthor was the last thing from a happy baby.

She has been screaming and crying since the moment she woke up. Kara and Lena were at a loss of what to do. They had both woken up late and were rushing to get ready for their respective jobs. Lena had left a screaming Lori and a confused Kara at home while she rushed to get to her shareholders meeting within the next 20 minutes, wincing when she hears her one year old screaming for her Mommy. The guilt and disappointment at not being there for her child while she was obviously in distress was soon assuaged when Kara also called after her assuring that she “got this!”

Kara, now left alone, figures her child is crying due to her new teeth coming out so she grabs hold of Lori’s pacifier and gently blows on it to keep it cool and places it soothingly in Lori’s mouth. The pacifier is not only yanked out by a ferocious Lori, but is only thrown across the room as far as a one year old can throw. As soon as the pacifier is out of her hands, Lori’s hands start rubbing at her face. She buries her face in Kara’s chest as she lets out tiny whimpers and continues rubbing her face. Kara reaches to gently pull Lori’s hands away from her eyes, lest she irritates them and then irritates herself even further, but Lori’s hand is immovable and firm.

Kara moves to find the thermometer in the kitchen drawer before taking Lori’s temperature. The results show that she is running a bit of a fever, but nothing too serious. Knowing normal medicine for toddlers will not work for Lori, Kara starts making a move to the DEO, her actions a little jerky and panicked. Despite knowing her daughter will be safe and calm once she has fever brought down, Kara can’t help but feel worried.

“My poor baby. What’s happening, huh? I’ll try to make it better for you, little one.” Kara soothes as she quickly packs a bag for Lori and starts to strap Lori firmly to her chest. She flies slowly to the DEO, where they built a ‘daycare’, with the admittance of one child; Lori. The daycare was an excuse for Alex to see her niece everyday and also a place for Kara and Lena to safely keep their child in case there was trouble.

As soon as Kara lands, she makes her way to find Alex. She passes off her baby bag to Brainy, who holds the bag with confusion, but gives Lori a little smile of his own.

“Greetings, Kara. Greetings, Lorelai.”

“Hey, Brainy. Where’s Alex? Here. Careful, she’s a bit clingy today and she might cry.” She unstraps Lori and hands her to Brainy, who happily holds the weight of the baby and her baby bag. Lori starts loudly crying the moment she’s out of her mother’s arms.

“Oh no.” Brainy states amidst the loud wails. Kara moves around Brainy to placate her daughter, feeling bad for not knowing what to do. She has to leave soon if she wants to not be eaten alive by Snapper, but she knows she can’t leave immediately when her child is obviously going through a tough time.

“Why is my precious niece crying? Brainy what did you do?” Alex questions as she walks into the main area of the DEO. She quickly takes Lori from his arms and starts bouncing as she tries to calm the distressed baby.

“Alex, she’s been crying all morning, I think she’s in pain. She was running a slight fever so I brought her here for-“ Kara starts rambling in the presence of her sister, becoming a frightened mother in place of the role of protective and calm mother quickly.

“Hey, hey. I’ll do a personal check on her, okay? I’m sure she’s fine.” Alex soothes, knowing how anxious Kara can get if either her wife or daughter are in any sort of trouble or pain. She continues gently bouncing a now softly whining Lori and walks towards the medical centre, motioning for Kara to follow her.

Alex places Lori safely on one of the beds and holds her in place with one hand, while trying to get the necessary equipment. The action brings forth a thunderous cry from Lori, her face now red as a tomato and her voice hoarse from the screaming. Kara moves to pick her daughter up only to be stopped by Alex.

“No. She needs to learn how to comfort herself. It’s tough to watch, but it needs to happen.” Alex says sternly, as does some regular check ups on Lori. Kara backs away, tears forming in her eyes and feeling helpless when she hears it.

A soft, sizzling sound. Almost like an engine starting. A very small engine. Kara searches for the familiar sound and notices her daughter’s eyes turning a deep shade of red.

The only thing stopping Alex from getting third degree burns is Kara super-speeding and yanking her down into a crouch. The laser beams shoot right out of Lori’s eyes and into the wall opposite her and stay shooting until Kara has the sense to yank her own glasses off her face and hurriedly placing them on her daughter’s face, nearly getting caught in the crossfire or her daughter laser beams.

Alex and Kara stand up slowly, both panting heavily and gaping at the massive hole in the wall, Lori finally lets out a giggle.

Kara swivels around to find her daughter clutching at the frames of the glasses and looking up at her with both her eyes almost crossed.

“Uh.” Kara eloquently says.

Alex just sighs, “I have lead Miraflex glasses for her, you’re lucky I made them. Your wife is paying for that hole in the wall.”

Lori is still giggling happily, Kara’s glasses now completely slipping off her face and Kara quickly pushes them back up as she picks up her darling daughter.

“What am I going to do with you, huh?” Kara says softly, kissing Lori’s full head of black hair. Lori just gurgles and babbles happily, playing with the large frames in her face contentedly.

Alex returns with said lead Miraflex glasses and a promise to quickly finish off the power restraining serum she’s working on for Lori. Mother and daughter switch glasses in record time, the latter then being placed in her aunt’s arms to be taken to her own special daycare. Kara reminds Alex to feed Lori some superpowered baby’s medication for the slight fever and gives her baby another kiss. The kiss is responded with a giggle and shy smile. Kara waves at her daughter and quickly flies off to CatCo, nearly missing a ravenous Snapper.

Lena sends the DEO a large frame enough to perfectly frame the humongous hole shot in by her daughter the next day.

_You need decorations, and this will serve as both decorations and a great memory. xx Lena_

Alex just sighs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if y’all wanted more.... so
> 
> lori technically does appear... at the end. 
> 
> this was supposed to be angst-y but it’s now just sort of angsty plus some fluffy plus some crack? idk y’all todays been a whole ride and i was inspired to write some soft supercorp after that hug. y’all saw that soft, swaying, ‘im glad you’re okay’ hug right? it wasn’t a fever dream?
> 
> also that LIVESTREAM??? gave me the will to live. 
> 
> anyway, i digress. hope you enjoy this!

Let it never be said that Lena didn’t do any favours for the DEO. 

She was currently in their main office, trying to help them locate Supergirl. They had lost contact with Supergirl right after she helped an old lady get her cat down a tree. It was quite a simple mission, if you could even call it that; she simply had to fly her way down, grab the stubborn cat and place it back into the little old lady’s warm, welcoming arms. There was no way in any universe that Kara could’ve simply vanished into thin air after doing something she considered as easy as breathing. Yet here Lena was, in an uncomfortable wheely chair that squeaked everytime she moved, furiously typing away, trying to hack in to Kara’s smart earpiece and get her current location. 

It didn’t help that Kara and Lena had gotten into a massive argument just before they each left the house for their jobs that very morning. Kara had insisted Lena stay home, seeing that she was almost due to give birth any day now, but Lena had been adamant that she didn’t trust anybody (bar Jess) to actually run her company for her and that she needed to save her company before it fell to shambles after that horrible PR nightmare. Of course, Lena saying this made Kara roll her eyes so hard her eyes went white for a whole 3 seconds which of course, made Lena angrier. Lena, in all her hormonal anger, had snapped at Kara (bad decision) and told Kara not to bother coming for lunch that day (bad decision) before storming out of the house without even saying goodbye (bad decision). 

When Lena got the call from Alex that Kara was not contactable after a simple cat rescue, Lena had given a repeat performance of Kara’s eyeroll to a whopping audience number of zero. She was sure Kara had wheedled Alex into calling her and asking Lena to contact her, but she wasn’t falling for it. She had given Alex a curt response of, “I don’t care, Alex.” before going back to filling out paperwork. That was her final bad decision of the day, thankfully. Kara didn’t even come for lunch (which she did demand of her, but still, ouch), she didn’t want to deal with her antics at that moment. When Alex had called her back a few seconds after she hung up, and snapped at Lena to be serious, Lena’s spine straightened so much she unconsciously wondered if it could actually turn her straight. 

Alex had explained the situation to her and Lena had shot up from her desk, and waddled out of her office and straight for the elevator, bare foot and all. She didn’t even give Jess an explanation as to why she was leaving and instead slammed the elevators doors shut and waited impatiently for the elevators to go down 30 levels. Shouting at her driver from the lobby, she had quickly made her way to her car and asked Frank to drive her to the DEO immediately. She wasn’t even sure why she was making her way there, Kara wasn’t in any obvious danger, but her wife being missing and not even coming to lunch even though Lena had told her not to come to lunch? Unexplainable behaviour, just so unlike Kara.

Which brought her to the DEO as she furiously typed into their computers (thanks to L-Corps newest launch of L-site, a futuristic laptop/computer system made for the target audience of literally everyone on the planet) while Alex walked around in a fury behind her, ordering DEO agents out to where Kara was last seen at least 7 hours ago.

Lena suddenly felt a sharp but persistent pain on her lower back that threatened the current seated position she was in. She would’ve almost jumped up if it wasn’t for the huge belly restricting her from doing so. She let out a soft but long groan at the pain, hands refusing to leave the keyboard in order to soothe the pain on her back. She breathed in and out for a few moments, trying to stay calm and not go into labour due to the stress of not having seen or heard from her wife in 7 hours (14 hours, including the time she refused to speak or see her wife from the moment she left home).

Her baby in her stomach kicked hard and she immediately reached down to soothe the baby inside, “I know, love, she’s okay. She’s okay. She will be.” 

Tears pricked at Lena’s eyes, and she quickly reached up to wipe them away. She knows Kara is fine, she knows she is. However, disappearing for a few days to save another Earth might be on brand for pre-Lena Kara, but now Kara told Lena about her whereabouts and would never leave this universe without telling Lena, argument and all. 

Lena regrets fighting with Kara over something so small, something that seems like nothing now. Kara was right anyway, Lena wasn’t just due any day, she was due in 2 days and had been advised by the doctor to take it slow a month ago. Yet Lena never listened to the doctor, she didn’t even listen to Kara this morning and now Kara was gone. She might never see her wife again, and she doesn’t know how she’ll survive raising a half-Kryptonian child without the love of her life if she can’t even live without her voice or her eyes for 14 hours. 

“You okay?” She whirls around at Alex’s voice, having been shaken from her thoughts. She gives Alex a short nod and goes back to focusing on her hacking of Kara’s earpiece. “Lena.” 

“I’m fine. Just coming to terms with the fact that I’ll never see my wife again and that I’ll have to raise our child alone, so will you leave me alone while I plan out my future without Kara?” She says, her voice wavering. 

“Oh my God, I knew you were dramatic, but this is just over the top. She’ll be fine, Lena. Probably got sucked into some portal, but she’ll be fine, alright? Now, I need you to take a break. Kara will kill me and then you and then me again if you’re drinking enough water or not getting enough sun or whatever.” Alex pats her on the back, and gently moves to guide Lena into a standing position which she only allows because her back is killing her. 

The moment she stands Lena pees her pants. Involuntarily. She didn’t expect to pee her pants and by the looks of it, neither did Alex. Alex is staring at her with wide eyes that look almost comical.

“I think I peed my pants,” she states quietly.

“No, your water just broke, stupid.” Alex gestured for the agents near them to bring them a wheelchair before slowly moving Lena away from the puddle, in case she slips in it.

“No. No! I can’t have the baby now. Kara isn’t here. I think she’s dead, oh my god, Alex! Alex.” Lena starts to panic, her hands flailing as Alex gently but firmly pushes her into the wheelchair and begins pushing her to the medical room. 

“Lena, I need you to breathe, okay? Like that time I followed you to your class. Hee hee-“

The dam breaks and soon Lena is a sobbing mess, “Please shut up, Alex, I’m begging you,” she says through her tears. She loves Alex, but it’s the wrong Danvers she needs during this time. 

“Lena-“

“I want Kara.” Lena wails. Fat tears stream down her cheeks, her face turning a light shade of red and her hand clutching onto Alex’s tightly as her back aches so persistently. 

“Okay, be a good girl for Dr. Kim over here and I’ll go drag Kara by her hair if I need to, okay?” Alex swiftly runs out of the room while Lena is moved from the uncomfortable wheelchair to the even more uncomfortable bed. 

“Mrs Danvers Luthor, lets get right to business, shall we? Do you want me to administer epidural? We can wait until you’re 4-5 centimetres dilated, but you seem to be in a lot of pain.” Dr. Kim explains, gently pushing Lena’s legs apart to check how dilated she is. 

Lena nods her head with a shaky “Yes.” leaving her mouth and she leans back onto the bed and sends a silent prayer to whichever God that was listening to bring Kara back to her before their daughter got there. Dr. Kim helps Lena up and prepares the epidural shot for her before slowly piercing it into Lena’s lower back, causing her to let out a sharp hiss at the pressure she feels. After getting the shot, Dr. Kim lays Lena back down onto the bed and start trying to take Lena’s mind off Kara’s lack of presence by talking about her own two kids. Lena knows Dr. Kim, they became friends after she took on the role of Lena’s OB-GYN, half-Kryptonian baby and all. Lena tries to pay attention to the shenanigans little Vanessa Kim has gotten into during kindergarten, but her mind is on Kara’s welfare and where the hell Kara is at the moment. 

Hours pass by in similar fashion, with Alex walking in every 20 minutes to give Lena some encouragement as well as update her on the situation. Currently Dr. Kim had left to go get Lena some jello and Lena has the Picsart app open on the DEO iPad (Alex had confiscated any and every of Lena’s devices after finding out she was still trying to hack into Kara’s earpiece on her phone) trying to make a missing poster for Kara. She’s trying to find an appropriate picture of Kara to place in her almost done poster when Alex runs into the room, heaving and panting.

“We found her.” Alex says, her breaths short and choppy, as if she sprinted to give Lena this news. Which she probably did. 

“What? Where? I’m coming.” Lena shoves the blanket off her lap and leaves her unfinished masterpiece on the bed before moving to get off. She’s stopped by an persistent Alex that pushes her back onto the bed forcefully, reminding her that she’s 5cm dilated and is in no shape to go on a rescue mission.

“She solar flared after she got into a fight with a.. cat. It ate her earpiece and she passed out in an alley right after? I don’t know, she called me from a nearby bar and we have a car on the way there to pick her up.” Alex looks confused as she says this, and she obviously trying not to laugh.

“She fought with a cat.” 

“That’s what she told me.”

“She went missing for almost a day because she fought with a cat?” 

Silence. “Yes.” 

“Did you tell her I’m in labour and about to kill her?” Lena scoffs, “A cat. Honestly, the nerve of that woman.” 

“Yeah, she’s-” Alex is cut off by a small groan that Lena lets out, another contraction of the hour hitting her and hitting her hard. She bites back another groan ripping out of the throat and glares at Alex. “She’ll be here in, like, 5 minutes.”

Alex holds Lena’s hand when she lets out another groan of pain and Dr. Kim strides back in to check how dilated Lena is. As Dr. Kim announces that Lena is bordering on 7cm of dilation, Lena hears the thudding of heavy boots running towards the medical room. Kara appears in all her superhero glory, faint bruises and cuts present on her face and neck. She’s panting and she’s smiling and she’s moving to go kiss Lena when she’s stopped by the woman herself.

“A cat?!” Lena exclaims, obviously the fact that her wife was off fighting a cat and being passed out in an alley while she was experiencing a fast labour on the verge of giving birth to a super powered baby was bugging her to no end. 

Kara gives Lena a pleading look, “It was an alien cat, I’ll explain it later, baby. Can I kiss you first?” 

At the question, tears start streaming down Lena’s pale face and she hangs her head, sobbing into her chest. 

“You were right. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. If I stayed at home, maybe a cat wouldn’t have attacked you.” Kara quickly replaces Alex’s positions and wraps her up in a hug and presses slight kisses to Lena’s forehead, assuring her that she’s fine as she goes through Lena’s breathing exercises with her to keep her calm. She kisses away Lena’s frantic explanations of how she thought Kara was going to die or that how Lena thought the lasts words spoken to each other were in anger and not in love. She returns the ‘I love yous’ and kisses Lena back with as much passion and love as she can. Kara evens reaches down to kiss Lena’s tummy and rubs a soothing hand down the bump, telling both her baby and her wife how excited she is to meet their new addition. Lena makes space for Kara on the uncomfortable bed and insists on having Kara treated so she can keep an eye on her. 

Kara tells her the story of how she met a lady with a nice black cat stuck in a tree. She told her how she had flown up to retrieve the cute cat and had instead been attacked by it, which of course did not harm her in any way but the cat grew so much larger in size that Kara’s head was soon the size of its paw. The cat had picked Kara up and thrown her across the city with as much might as it could and the next thing she remembered, she was waking up in a dark and wet alley behind a bar, solar flared and missing her wife. While she tells her story, they both ride out the painful contractions that hit Lena unexpectedly and Lena is soon ready to push with Lena claiming she wasn’t ready.

Kara holds Lena’s hands as she stands beside her head, placing gentle and reassuring kisses to Lena’s head to let her know that she isn’t alone. Lena pushes twice before she’s exhausted and claiming she can’t do it anymore. 

“C’mon, baby, one more push. You got this, love. One more push until we meet our daughter.” Kara softly exclaims, placing yet another kiss on Lena’s head and actually, legitimately winicing ehen Lena grips her hand a little too tight. 

And with another push, Lorelai Danvers Luthor is brought forth into the world.

She’s pink and gooey and she’s letting out tiny, tiny whimpers and Lena thinks she’s absolutely breathtaking as she’s laid on her chest. Lena can feel Kara’s tears in her cheeks as she smiles down at their precious, wonderful creation. 

“Hi, beautiful. I love you so much,” she says with tears brimming her eyes with absolute happiness and joy. Kara is leaning down to kiss their daughter slimey head of black hair telling her that she loves her and then presses another kiss to Lena’s forehead, whispering how proud of her she was. 

Dr. Kim lets a nurse take Lorelai to get cleaned up and checked up on while she gets Lena ready to deliver the placenta. Kara leaves the room with the promise of returning with Alex and the rest of their DEO family. 

After being cleaned up, Lena lies back down onto the bed, exhaustion of the whole day creeping up on her quickly. She closes her eyes and imagines her daughter’s magnificent and beautiful face and thinks of how loved she will be. She drifts off, smiling as she feels the familiar press of Kara’s lips against her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn’t really like the outcome of this, so lmk what u think!

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey leave a comment pls <3 lmk if u want me to continue with this and make it into a series or give me prompts or smth. im @ienakiuthor on twitter!! come say hi <3


End file.
